Five Word Story
Instructions Add five words to the story below and be in the chance to win a beta key. All you have to do is separate each line and add your signature ant the end. To add your signature press the button above the editing panel or add --~~~~ to the end. Enter as many times as you like without going more than once in a row. The story must remain on topic and can contain no sexual material. The Story The Recon jumped out of --Issi 17:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The way of the assault's --GarWraith 20:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) rocket, he slides over the --AemJaY 21:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) mass of rocks and debris. --GarWraith 22:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) He looks over the pile --Cdawg98 00:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to see the enemy team --GarWraith 00:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) closing in to his location. --EXomart 00:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) After quickly unsheathing his blade, --Xennec 00:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he slices through his foe --Cdawg98 02:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) limb by limb until the --Xennec 02:11, 18 July 2009 (UTC) foe can no longer stand. --GarWraith 03:06, 18 July 2009 (UTC) A shower of bullets rain --Xennec 03:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) down all around the recon --GarWraith 03:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) as he spots two Assaults, --Goliath 03:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) both armed to the teeth, --GarWraith 03:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) running straight at him wielding --Goliath 03:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) a very large power axe. --GarWraith 03:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Knowing that he couldn't rush --Xennec 03:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) into such a suicidal fight --GarWraith 03:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) he activated stealth and dashed --Xennec 04:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) around the corner just as --Goliath 04:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the rest of his team --GarWraith 04:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) unleashed hell upon the Assaults. --Goliath 04:10, 18 July 2009 (UTC) With a grin the recon --GarWraith 04:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) un-stealthed quickly and waved thankfully --Goliath 04:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to the medic as he --GarWraith 04:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) jumps to a nearby ledge. --Cdawg98 04:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) From this vantage point he --GarWraith 04:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) can see the enemy HQ --Goliath 04:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) so he reloaded his rifle --Xennec 04:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and with one glance back --GarWraith 04:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) took aim to the windows. --Xennec 04:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wondering who the next victim --GarWraith 04:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) will be, he didn't notice --Goliath 04:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the enemy recon sneaking up --GarWraith 04:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) behind him. With a sudden --Goliath 04:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) turn he finds himself face --GarWraith 04:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to face with glowing red --Xennec 04:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) power armor, with only reflexes --GarWraith 04:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to dodge the recon's blade. --Xennec 04:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) He takes out his claws --Wimchimp 04:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and attempts to parry the --Xennec 04:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) recon's blade out of his --Wimchimp 04:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) hands, but to no avail. --Goliath 05:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) An assault appeared behind the --Xennec 05:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) recon, and takes out his --Wimchimp 05:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) minigun. Suddenly the recon notices --vrln 05:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the assault is helping him --Xennec 05:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) against a group of powerful --vrln 05:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Mercenaries hired by the other --Wimchimp 06:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) competing agency nearby: the infamous --vrln 07:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Sorian Assassins Guild from the --Jack-Novius 09:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) neighboring area. Then the mercenaries --Ace240 10:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) helped the Recon kill and --RankWinner 11:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the confusion of the battle --GarWraith 12:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) took its toll on everyone. --vrln 15:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The Recon had many questions --Xennec 15:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) and most still remained unanswered. --vrln 15:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "Why did you help me?" --Xennec 15:25, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "Why were they hired here?" --vrln 15:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) "What did they want with..." --GarWraith 15:27, 18 July 2009 (UTC) But suddently there was a --vrln 15:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) explosion off in the distance --GarWraith 15:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) . At first he panicked horribly. --vrln 15:32, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Not knowing if this was --GarWraith 15:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) just the beginning of a --vrln 15:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC) fight or the end of --GarWraith 15:38, 18 July 2009 (UTC) a larger skirmish. He had --vrln 15:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) only been paid to finish --GarWraith 15:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) the job assigned to him --Xennec 15:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) . All these mercinaries were not --GarWraith 15:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) his problem. So he quickly --vrln 15:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) gathered his bearings and ran --Xennec 15:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) off to the next paying --GarWraith 15:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) job. But this one was --vrln 15:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) even more dangerous then the --GarWraith 15:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) previous job. Maybe he should --vrln 15:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) get his old medic pal --GarWraith 15:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) to help him with this. --vrln 15:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe the meathead assualt would --GarWraith 15:57, 18 July 2009 (UTC) not pose a problem with --vrln 15:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) such support at his back. --GarWraith 15:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC)